Changes
by CeeCeeBB
Summary: Pam reflects upon better days along side Eric and Godric.


How could something change so quickly? She had gone from being the happiest she had ever been to completely monstrous within the span of hours. All because of one little girl. **Sookie Stackhouse. **Everything that had happened over the past two years was that little Fae's fault. She was the reason so many supernatural beings had ventured to Bon Temps and Shreveport. And again she was the reason for Pam and Eric's relationship crumbling to pieces. For over one hundred years they had been each other's only vice. They had been one another's lover, companion and friend. All they needed was each other. Then some barbie with bleach blonde hair had to come in and fuck it all up.

That was the thought that had brought Pam to where she was now. Standing in the middle of the common room, blood splattered across her own features as well as the room. Bodies that had once been precious little blood bags were now drained, layn wherever they had run to before pearl white fangs had ripped into their delicate flesh and torn away their life span. There were only two people that could make Pam resort to her original vampyric state. Eric and apparently Sookie Stackhouse. Her hatred for the woman was enough to drive herself insane. No matter what she did, Sookie would always come first in the world now.

Eric was stricken with fucking amnesia, again. Yet he was still drawn like a pathetic little bitch to a cock. Pam would have been more then happy to kill Sookie and render Bill and Eric free. However, the two biggest idiots residing in Louisiana wouldn't let her have her way and thus she was forced to contain her wishes. Pam couldn't recall a moment when Eric had abandoned her like he was doing now. Even with his memories gone, he still managed to break Pam's black little heart.

"_Fan ta dig_." Pam muttered as she stared down at the only remaining life in the house. The young man was pathetically clinging to Pam's bare leg in what she assumed to be a half assed plea for his life. "_du är inget för mig. Bara en promenad liksäck_" A sickening crunch was heard as she brought the back of her heel onto his neck, crushing his wind pipe and killing him. She had no tolerance for human life anymore. Not that she had for quite some time, but the recent events in her life surrounding humans had made it even more apparent.

Snarling in the back of her throat Pam's figure moved out from the blood bath that now made up of the common room. Eric wasn't home. Pam could only imagine where he was. At Sookie's probably. That thought made her blood boil even further. No matter what she did, Sookie always won out. Subconsciously Pam stripped of her bloody clothes as she moved up the marble staircase, dis-guarding them where ever they fell. Blood had stained through her dress and soaked into her ever pale skin, which she only noted when she passed a mirrored on the second floor landing. Was she worried about tracking blood through the house? Of course it was a fucking Victorian home. It was older then her and frankly a house like that needed to be taken care of. Was she thinking of that currently? No.

_The air was dense with a fog none had seen since October of 1923. Everything was so still it was almost surreal. Nothing moved. Not even an animal dared to make a sound. It was as though every living creature knew what lurked in the shadows. That, however, was not the case. The only people that would know what happened to the small Russian village would be the three that destroyed it. Simply because they wanted to._

_Pam's laughter rang out, cutting the eerie silence. "пожалуйста, бог не позволяйте им найти нас." Praying was no use. When you were a vampire, you heard everything. Even the faintest of whispers. The fact that the man believed the three monsters that had taken the whole village by storm would spare his life and his families, was to put it mildly, amusing. _

_A thud was heard from below, instantly the family knew what was coming for them. The door had been knocked out, objects broken carelessly. The sounds of laughter and Swedish tongue took over the small home. Sure enough three figures stood before the huddled family within seconds. "Hur ljuvlig. En hel familj." Godric's voice rang out as he pushed past Eric who had managed to bundle Pam up in his arms. They looked like a love sick couple, a twisted love sick couple covered in blood and bearing devlish grins. "Jag litar på att ni inte låter någon av dem komma undan den här gången." Godric called back to his companions as his eyes bore into the sight before him. The man of the family, nor the wife or children dared to move. Stricken with fear._

_Pam's lips moved into a smirk as she answered Godric, happy to stay in Eric's arms as he swayed a little. "Kom Godric, du vet jag tycker om jakten" Her maker laughed above her, his hands tightening their grasp on her hips in admiration. "Vad vampyr gör inte det?"_

Heated beads of water dripped down Pam's frame as she stood in the master shower, her body leaning against the cool tiles. The memories of the past were still crystal clear within her mind's eye. She would never forget the years spent with Godric or with Eric. She was certain about one thing as she exited the shower. One thing she was certain about, one thing she knew positively.

**This wasn't the end.**


End file.
